AUNQUE NO QUIERA ADMITIRLO
by Kara Sempai
Summary: SASUKE TIENE SUEÑOS EXTRAÑOS, PERO NO POR EXTRAÑOS SIGNIFICA QUE NO LES GUSTEN
Bueno creo que estoy volvi ndome fan tica de esto no me juzguen okey! creo que mis parejas favoritas son GOTENXTRUNKS y SASUNARU, pero como sea este es un sasunaru, y es mi primera vez con esta pareja y como solo estoy experimentando y tratando de "expandir mis horizontes yaoi", solo ser un one-shot. Ojala y les guste ;P -
...=cambio de escenario *=sue o

AUNQUE NO QUIERA ADMITIRLO

Estaba a punto de perder la cordura, no pod a creer que esto le estuviera pasando, no a l por qu a l?! No deber a ser posible, de seguro que deb a ser solo un mal sue o.  
Se levanto lentamente con una mano cubriendo su cara mientras trataba de asimilar el sue o que hab a tenido...

...*era una escena difusa de una habitaci n de aspecto lujoso; las paredes eran de un rojo terciopelo, suelo de cer mico plateado brillante y lo que se divisaba mejor era una cama matrimonial con almohadas de algod n y sabanas blancas de la nada una versi n de l en adulto; con el cabello m s largo pero tan obscuro como siempre, caminaba en b xers hacia la cama y se met a en ella para dormir, alzo la vista un poco, como si mirara a alguien fuera de foco y dijo;  
\- que tanto me vez as ?- pregunto sasuke alzando una ceja- ya, ven a la cama- dijo sonriendo -pues si tu insistes- dijo una voz masculina Un hombre joven adulto de cabello rubio se acerco y se lanzo en la cama con rapidez-pero eres muy impaciente, dime enserio tienes tantas ganas?  
-ya sabes que no es eso naruto- respondi sasuke mir ndolo algo sonrojado- si no te duermes temprano ma ana no vas a levantarte - es que no tengo sue o!- replico haciendo un puchero- podemos...  
-no- dijo como toda respuesta- es enserio du rmete- dijo acurruc ndose para dormir - no lo hare- hablo seductoramente el rubio, luego se recost sobre sasuke y antes que este se pudiera quejar le tapo la boca con un beso- naruto que haces?- pregunto algo molesto y con la respiraci n agitada -vamos- dijo en forma de suplica- ser r pido, lo prometo- explico comenzando a lamer el cuello se sasuke -est bien-sonri derrotado y algo excitado El rubio besaba y lamia el cuello y el pecho de sasuke, a lo que este respond a con gemidos leves, para aumentar la "diversi n"; naruto, meti su mano dentro del b xer de sasuke causando que este lanzara un gemido fuerte y naruto sonriera con satisfacci n. El hombre rubio sigui lamiendo hasta llegar al bajo abdomen e introdujo de una el miembro en su boca a lo que sasuke respondi con un fuerte jadeo y se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama, naruto segu a dedicado a su tarea de saborear el miembro de sasuke como si se tratara de una paleta o un helado, mientras lo hac a, con la mano que le quedaba libre comenz a juguetear con los test culos del ojinegro, que no dejaba escapar momento de disfrute.  
Luego de unos minutos el ojiazul se aparto de la intimidad de sasuke para recostarse nuevamente sobre el excitado muchacho que lo miraba con deseo y desesperaci n, ansioso de su pr xima movida, naruto no se hizo de rogar y se lanzo hacia el cargando las piernas del azabache sobre sus hombros para facilitar las cosas, acto seguido embisti con fuerza dentro de sasuke -ahhhh naruto, no seas tan bruto- se quejo este algo adolorido -lo siento- dijo algo apenado- lo hare m s lento si quieres el ojinegro asinti levemente ocultando la mueca de dolor, el hombre rubio comenz a contonearse m s lentamente movi ndose de adentro hacia afuera, cuando vio que sasuke ya estaba "listo", decidi volver a embestir fuertemente, pero esta vez no hubo quejas, solo jadeos y fuertes e incontenibles gemidos de placer, una vez llegado al cl max aquel azabache sin alertar a naruto, se solt del agarre y arrojo al rubio a la cama pero boca abajo, naruto confundido giro su rostro para ver a sasuke, trato de levantarse pero el ojinegro lo detuvo- mi turno- fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar a naruto por las caderas y fundirse dentro de el -ahhhh sasuke- jadeo agitadamente y sorprendido por el repentino inter s de su acompa ante- me ahhhh...me duele-jadeo- pero sigue...ahhhh Parec a que sasuke no hubiera escuchado los quejidos de naruto, porque no se hab a detenido en ning n cosas siguieron as por un largo rato hasta que por fin decidieron descansar Ambos hombres se encontraban recostados boca arriba en la cama tratando de regular su respiraci n, sin decirse nada de apoco se quedaron dormidos*...

Ten a ganas de vomitar, no sab a por qu hab a so ado eso, definitivamente ten a que ser alg n tipo de pesadilla o tortura mental. Sasuke estaba en su ba o, tratando de recomponerse, se miro al espejo y sinti repugnancia de s mismo por pensar en naruto de esa forma, se lavo la cara, volvi a su habitaci n y se sent en la cama, claro est que despu s de esto no ten a muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo. Miro hacia afuera y aun era de madrugada, se visti , desayuno ligero y sali hacia el bosque m s cercano en donde se quedo a entrenar. Despu s de un par de horas ya se hab a hecho de d a -ser mejor que me valla, o sino llegare tarde con kakashi sensei- dijo el uchiha con desgano

Se encamino lentamente hacia donde estaba kakashi, realmente no le importaba mucho llegar tarde o no, con tal de no ver al rubio - que demonios est pasando conmigo?- pensaba el azabache, mientras caminaba record que antes de llegar siempre pasaba por casa de sakura, en donde ella y naruto lo esperaban para ir juntos a las misiones- ahora no tengo muchas ganas de verlos a ninguno de los dos, ir por otro camino- se dijo a si mismo ...

-ya es tarde- dijo la peli rosa algo preocupada- por que sasuke no habr llegado?  
-no lo s - dijo naruto aun algo adormilado- pero v monos sakura, ya sabes c mo es, quiz s el ya est con kakashi sensei -mmm... tienes raz n naruto- dijo sonriendo- entonces apresur monos -si

-sasuke llegaste temprano- dijo kakashi- en donde est n sakura y naruto? No han venido contigo?  
-no- dijo secamente- hoy no Siendo un jounin, una de las cosas que notaba hatake, era cuando alguien le ocultaba algo- mmh estas seguro de que no te pasa nada sasuke?- pregunto dejando su libro y acerc ndose al uchiha-puedes decirmelo, no le dir a nadie si no quieres -no me ocurre nada sensei- dijo desviando la mirada de detective que tenia kakashi -puedes confiar en m - dijo mas tranquilamente sasuke lo miro un segundo, luego bajo la cabeza, kakashi noto en su piel p lida un leve sonrojo- es que...- dudaba sasuke en decirle lo que hab a so ado y estaba a punto de articular palabra pero fue interrumpido por...

-kakashi sensei- grito alegremente naruto -ya llegamos, perd n por la tardanza- grito la peli rosa corriendo detr s de naruto - ah buenos d as- saludo amablemente hatake, mientras que sasuke desviaba su mirada de ambos adolescentes -muy buenos d as kakashi sensei- saludo sakura- y muy buenos d as sasuke- dijo al ojinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro -hola kakashi sensei- saludo brutamente naruto -naruto como estas?  
-yo bien sensei, y que tipo de misi n tendremos hoy?- pregunto expectante e impaciente -pues hoy ser algo sencillo, tendremos una misi n tipo c - ah otra vez- se quejo el rubio -deja de quejarte, nos tocan las misiones que nos tocan y ya- dijo kakashi -bien- suspiro naruto, miro a sakura que hablaba con sasuke pero este no respond a como de costumbre, fue hacia ellos y se quedo mirando a sasuke -naruto que haces? no lo molestes- dijo sakura algo enfadada - porque no viniste con nosotros sasuke?- pregunto naruto ignorando a sakura El azabache lo miro un segundo y respondi - porque no quise - bien pero por qu no me miras a la cara?- pregunto por que sasuke le desviaba la mirada cada vez que este intentaba verle -d jame en paz- dijo sasuke d ndole la espalda -oye yo no te he dicho nada no tienes porque ser tan grosero- grito enojado naruto mientras que sakura le rega aba por molestar a sasuke y kakashi que los miraba solo se re a

El resto del d a transcurri normalmente, con varias misiones, de rescate y transporte; naruto como siempre se quejaba, pero se calmaba cuando hatake le daba rameen, sakura todo el tiempo tras sasuke y este trataba a toda costa de no estar cerca de naruto, cosa que kakashi noto. Cuando hab a ca do la tarde y deb an irse a casa, sakura pregunto a sasuke si los acompa aba a casa, pero kakashi sensei dijo a sasuke que deb a quedarse porque deb a hablar con l, por lo que naruto y sakura tuvieron que irse solos

Una vez que estos ya se hab an ido

-y bien sensei que es lo que quer a decirme?- pregunto el ojinegro -en realidad pens que t eras el que iba a decirme algo- miro a sasuke que se hab a quedado mudo -yo no tengo nada que de qu hablar -oh vamos sasuke, antes de que sakura y naruto llegaran ibas a decirme algo- noto que cuando dijo naruto, sasuke desvi la mirada y ese sonrojo que ten a antes hab a vuelto a aparecer- bueno sea lo que sea que te est pasando, se que tiene que ver con naruto- al momento que dijo eso sasuke lo miro sorprendido- pero si no me quieres decir est bien, buenas noches- se despidi hatake antes de irse ...

El uchiha aun sorprendido por la deducci n de su sensei, caminaba serenamente por las calles- soy tan obvio?- pens algo avergonzado, record el porque estaba as y se sonrojo violentamente y se maldijo por seguir pensando en ese "asqueroso" sue o que tuvo

-pareces un tomate- se burlo alguien oculto entre las sombras - qu ?!- dijo sorprendido, se puso en guardia mirando la obscuridad- quien anda ah ?- pregunto seriamente, pero sin poder desaparecer su sonrojo -rel jate- dijo saliendo de las sombras y noto que se trataba de naruto- que te sucede sasuke por que tu cara esta tan roja?- pregunto en tono burlesco- no me digas que kakashi sensei te estuvo mostrando esos libros que escribi el sabio pervertido- dijo ri ndose de el -NO DIGAS TONTERIAS IDIOTA- grito furioso- adem s t qu haces aqu ? Que no te fuiste con sakura hace rato?  
-eh, si acompa e a sakura a su casa, pero volv por que quer a saber de que estaban hablando su y kakashi sensei - de nada que a ti te importe- dijo desviando la mirada -sigues rojo- dijo naruto muy cerca del rostro de sasuke, este al verlo as de cerca se paralizo- que te sucede sasuke estas bien?  
-si estoy bien- dijo sasuke empujando a naruto hacia atr s, y por fin se le hab a ido el sonrojo- ahora vete, quiero estar solo -no tu puedes estar solo todo el d a- dijo naruto frunciendo levemente el entrecejo- no quieres comer algo?- pregunto sonriendo el rubio- yo invito Sasuke lo miro, sin saber porque, se quedo mirando su sonrisa, pero no quer a que se diera cuenta as que dijo- no gracias -anda, al menos deja que te acompa e a casa- dijo naruto mirando a sasuke, este no respondi y sigui caminando en direcci n a su casa, naruto interpreto eso como un s , y comenz a caminar junto a el -haz estado un poco raro hoy- dijo naruto, con la manos detr s de su cabeza y mirando el camino- seguro que no tienes hambre?- pregunto a sasuke -no...- respondi pero enseguida se escucho el retumbar de su estomago -con que no eh?- dijo naruto alzando una ceja- espera un momento- dijo naruto buscando algo en su mochila, mientras que sasuke esperaba- sost n esto un momento- pidi naruto a sasuke, le dio su mochila para que la sostuviera mientras l buscaba algo dentro de ella -que estas buscando naruto?- pregunto impaciente -aguarda un momento- dijo sacando de la mochila unos paquetes de bocadillos, tomo la mochila y se la volvi a poner- ten, toma- dijo entreg ndole una bolsa a sasuke- est n muy buenos Naruto abri su bolsa y comenz a comer, sasuke hizo lo mismo, com a mientras miraba a naruto y miraba al camino - acaso tratas de decirme algo sasuke?- pregunto astutamente al rubio - por qu piensas eso?- pregunto haci ndose el tonto, no quer a pasar de nuevo por el mismo interrogatorio- ya mejor vete a casa, yo seguir solo desde aqu -mmm... est bien- dijo naruto d ndole una palmeada en el hombro a sasuke de forma amistosa- buenas noches, nos vemos ma ana -buenas noches- saludo el uchiha y sigui caminando ...

A pesar de no haber sido un muy largo d a, el azabache sent a como su as hubiera sido, sonri levemente pensando en naruto, pero luego record su sue o, sacudi su cabeza y se grito a s mismo- que diablos me pasa?! DEMONIOS!.  
Pens que ahora si podr a dormir al menos un poco, se convenci a s mismo de que solo hab a tenido un muy mal d a, al instante de haberse acostado, se quedo profundamente dormido...

...*esta vez no estaba en una habitaci n, era como si una c mara recorriera el lugar mostr ndole todo lo que hab a en el, lo primero que mostraba era una sala grande, que le recordaba mucho a su casa, estaba amueblada y en uno de los muebles hab a una fotograf a enmarcada, en la que sal an el en adulto y el naruto adulto, ambos vest an trajes muy elegantes y estaban tomados de la mano y si ve as mas de cerca se denotaba en las manos de ambos un anillo dorado, se al de que estaban casados.  
luego se ve a que esa "c mara" que le mostraba todo, recorr a un pasillo y lo llevaba a un patio trasero; el mismo estaba lleno de flores hermosas por todas partes, hab a un lago y algunos rboles alrededor, y a la orilla del lago estaban naruto abrazando a sasuke, no se escuchaba lo que dec an, pero re an, naruto le beso la mejilla a sasuke, se ve an realmente muy felices, aquel paisaje de pronto se ve a mucho m s hermoso, un sutil aroma dulce se sent a en el aire y una suave brisa hacia bailar las flores*...

...despert , con la respiraci n agitada, su coraz n lat a fuertemente y sent a arder sus mejillas de lo rojas que se pon an y estaba todo sudado- no! No puedo amar a un hombre! Y mucho menos a naruto! Yo no puedo estar "desviado"!- se gritaba a si mismo tratando de respirar con normalidad- porque? porque yo?, esto no puede ser posible- se dec a el joven ojinegro cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, fue al ba o y como la noche anterior, pero esta vez se dio una ducha bien fr a, volvi a su habitaci n se sent en la cama, sin reprenderse a si mismo intento no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero para su desgracia recordaba el sue o a gran detalle, sin darse cuenta, su coraz n volvi a latir algo agitado y sus mejillas estaban pasando de rosa a rojo muy r pidamente, el chico no entend a bien porque, no quer a sentirse de esa forma, pero no pod a evitarlo

pasaban los d as y sasuke segu a teniendo esos sue os extra os que le mostraban siempre un futuro distante y aparentemente imposible en el que l y naruto eran pareja, despertaba todas las noches exactamente a las 4:00 de la madrugada agitado y sonrojado con su coraz n latiendo a mil por hora y sasuke ya se estaba acostumbrando, aunque al principio de todo este asunto se mostraba reacio a aceptar que le gustaban los hombres, luego comprendi que eso explicaba algunas cosas; por ejemplo que nunca se intereso en ninguna de las ni as que siempre lo estaban acosando, poco a poco comenzaba a aceptar que se estaba enamorando de naruto, pero fuera de su casa aparentaba que todo segu a normal, kakashi pensaba que el problema que hab a tenido ya lo hab a resuelto, y que todo estaba bien. Esto hab a favorecido mucho al joven de cabello negriazul, porque no quer a que nadie se enterara del amor que sent a por el rubio. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, todo esto se hac a mas y mas normal para el ojinegro, a veces cuando no pod a dormir, o cuando ten a tiempo libre y no tenia que entrenar, se sentaba en su ventana con dos cuadernos; en uno relataba los sue os que tenia, y en el otro dibujaba, a veces dibujaba lo que recordaba de sus sue os, y otras veces dibujaba a naruto, con sumo detalle. Aunque sab a que nadie nunca iba a su casa, a excepci n de sakura que se aparec a de vez en cuando para llevarle comida, no quiera que sus cuadernos estuviesen a la vista de nadie por lo que los escondi en un hueco en la pared detr s de su c moda.

Cierto d a que caminaba por las tranquilas calles de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, vio en varios de los negocios y lugares de comida, unas especie de anuncios que dec an que era el d a de los enamorados, sasuke record los dibujos en su cuaderno y se le ocurri una idea, r pidamente sali corriendo en direcci n a su casa, pero por no fijarse por donde iba se topo con alguien en el camino, se trataba de naruto quien tambi n iba corriendo R pidamente se levanto y miro hacia donde estaba el rubio -ay, eso doli - se quejo tom ndose la cabeza con una mano, levanto la vista y vio que sasuke le extend a su mano para ayudarle a levantarse- gracias- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo -lo siento- se disculpo sasuke, sintiendo algo de nervios por estar tom ndole la mano -no est bien, yo tampoco me estaba fijando por donde iba, y t porque corr as?  
\- eso no te importa naruto- dijo sonriendo de lado -tu siempre tan amable verdad?- se rio naruto- bueno, justo a ti te estaba buscando - a m ?- pregunto curioso- porque?  
\- es que como kakashi sensei dijo que hoy no hab a misiones y sakura esta con ino, pens que tu y yo podr amos ir a entrenar, eh que te parece?  
Sasuke dudo un segundo pero acepto, y junto con naruto se fue a el bosque para poder entrenar, all era donde naruto mostraba siempre que quer a ser superior que l, por supuesto que el estar enamorado de l no quer a decir que iba a dejar que le pase por encima; sasuke daba lo mejor de s en cada pelea que tenia con naruto, claro que nunca llegaba al extremo de tener que utilizar el chidori contra l, pero siempre terminaban agotados. Al cabo de unas largas horas, se encontraban recostados en el c sped descansando por lo arduo que hab a sido su entrenamiento - no estuvo mal- dijo naruto sonriendo- pero la pr xima te atacare con tanta fuerza que te obligare a utilizar tu mejor ataque -sigue so ando- sonri con superioridad sasuke mirando a naruto -claro que s , ya lo veras, de veras- dijo alzando el pulgar, en ese momento paso un p jaro y se poso sobre su hombro y le dejo un "regalito" sobre su ropa- no que asco- se quejo el rubio y sasuke comenz a re rse -te ves rid culo- dijo entre risas - no te burles de mi- grito naruto enfadado, antes de darse cuenta que sasuke se estaba riendo?, el casi nunca sonre a, y mucho menos se re a, naruto se acerco a l y le dijo- tienes dientes?- en tono burlesco- creo que es la primera vez que te veo re r Sasuke ceso su risa, naruto lo miraba fijo y aunque no estuviera cerca, eso parec a, ambos se quedaron mir ndose fijamente durante unos minutos, hasta que naruto decidi romper con el incomodo silencio- bueno creo que ya es tarde, y ma ana tengo que ir a visitar al sabio pervertido, as que ser mejor que me valla, buenas noches sasuke- se despidi alegremente y se alejo con rapidez, en tan solo unos segundo ya estaba muy lejos del bosque el ojinegro no dijo nada, se levanto y tambi n se fue a su casa se dio una ducha y comi algo, se estaba por ir a dormir, cuando record lo que iba a hacer antes de encontrarse con naruto, busco en el hoyo tras la pared el cuaderno en el que dibujaba y se puso a elegir entre sus dibujos uno que le gustara para un regalo, cerca de la pagina 23 hab a un dibujo de naruto comiendo rameen en su restaurante favorito, pens que ese ser a perfecto y con cuidado de no romperlo arranco la pagina, quito los bordes y lo puso en un marco de madera, busco entre los cajones de su c moda un sobre blanco, saco del cuaderno en el que escrib a una hoja en blanco y escribi en ella;

Naruto:  
Feliz d a de los enamorados, espero que te guste, lo hice para ti

guardo la nota en el sobre y dentro de el meti tambi n tres cupones para una comida gratis en el restaurante ichiraku que naruto frecuentaba, cerro el sobre y lo pego al vidrio del marco, luego de salir de su casa, se dirigi a la casa de naruto, al llegar all , vio a naruto por la ventana, el estaba sentado comiendo rameen y bebiendo algo de leche, sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta, dejo el marco en el suelo frente a esta y golpeo para que naruto saliera, al escuchar los pasos del rubio retrocedi , se subi al techo de la casa de enfrente para ver a naruto. el susodicho abri la puerta- quien podr ser a esta hora?- se pregunto el ojiazul abriendo la puerta, vio el marco y de inmediato lo tomo, se fijo si hab a alguien cerca, como no fue as , entro de nuevo y fue hacia la cocina, apoyo el marco en la mesa y se quedo vi ndolo detenidamente- pero si soy yo- dijo al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- valla quien all dibujado esto debe tener mucho talento- dijo feliz tomando el marco entre sus manos- que es esto?- dijo viendo el sobre blanco, lo tomo y lo abri - que genial! Son cupones para comidas gratis, asombroso- expreso realmente feliz- mm... ay algo mas aqu - dijo naruto, tomo la peque a nota y la ley para s mismo en voz alta, se sonrojo cuando vio lo de "el d a de los enamorados"  
\- acaso sakura me habr enviado esto?- se pregunto el rubio- no, esta no es su letra quien habr sido?

Desde el techo en la casa de enfrente, sasuke miraba la escena satisfecho y muy sonrojado por las reacciones de naruto ante el obsequio, vio como naruto pon a el marco justo al lado de la foto que en donde sal an el, kakashi y sakura junto a naruto. Se sinti feliz y decidi que ya era hora de volver a su casa.  
Ya en su casa solo se fue a dormir, ansioso de que so ar a estas ves...

...*estaba el sasuke adulto, sentado en el jard n de la casa, sonriendo al aire, feliz solo de estar vivo, de pronto empezaba a diluviar, y el ojinegro se levanto serenamente caminando hacia su hogar, una vez dentro apareci el naruto adulto, d ndole una toalla con la que secarse, luego de que lo hizo, el hombre rubio entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo dulcemente- te amo sasuke- dijo entre besos- yo tambi n te amo naruto- respondi sasuke abraz ndolo con fuerza*...

-que lindo sue o- se dijo a s mismo el adormilado muchacho mirando los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana- ojala pudiera hacerlo realidad- pens algo triste

M s tarde ese dia, sasuke se encaminaba a casa de naruto, iba con la excusa de que fueran a entrenar, pero solo quer a verlo. Cuando llego, se sorprendi de escuchar risas provenientes de la casa, as que sin ser visto se acerco para escuchar de que se trataba

-en verdad que es un muy buen dibujo naruto- dec a sakura - s , pero no s quien me lo habr regalado, no puedo reconocer la letra- dijo naruto pensando - haber d jame ver la nota, quiz s que yo si pueda reconocerla naruto- dijo amablemente - si- naruto busco el sobre blanco y se lo entrego a sakura quien lo tomo de inmediato La pelirrosa vio la nota con detenimiento y se quedo paralizada al ver la letra - sakura?- pregunto naruto al verla en ese estado- sakura estas bien? Que sucede? La reconociste?  
\- esta letra...- dijo algo p lida- es de...es de...sasuke- dijo lo ltimo en un susurro que naruto no pudo o r - que dijiste?- pregunto naruto - es de sasuke, esta letra es de sasuke -pero eso no puede ser posible verdad?- pregunto naruto mirando a sakura -bueno...  
\- que?  
\- tal vez si sea posible naruto- dijo sakura mirando fijo a naruto- sasuke tal vez sea asexuado

Despu s de escuchar eso ultimo, sasuke pens que no era muy buena idea intervenir en ese momento, as que se fue a su casa, y para distraerse, tomo sus cuadernos y se puso a dibujar

Al otro d a sakura apareci en la puerta de su casa, con comida como era su costumbre -muy buenos d as sasuke, te traje algo de comer- sonri amablemente- puedo pasar? hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo Sasuke sab a perfectamente de lo que quer a hablarle, aun as la dejo pasar - de qu quieres hablar?- pregunto mirando a sakura, una vez que hab an entrado -espero que no te enojes por la pregunta...pero quisiera saber si t eres homosexual?- pregunto expectante, mirando fijo al ojinegro, este no dijo nada en cambio solo bajo la cabeza, sakura supo que as era- lo sospechaba- dijo algo decepcionada pero sonriendo- entonces es esa la raz n por la que nunca te has fijado en mi?  
Sasuke la miro y asinti levemente- estas molesta- dijo mir ndola -no, claro que no- dijo con sinceridad en su voz- me hubiera gustado que tu y yo estuvi ramos juntos- admiti sonrojada- pero si tu eres feliz, yo tambi n lo soy Sasuke abrazo a sakura, y en un susurro le dijo- gracias -de nada- dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo- es naruto verdad?  
-si- dijo en voz muy baja

Naruto estaba recostado en su cama, con ambas manos detr s de su cabeza, mirando al techo, pensando en lo que le hab a dicho sakura, y tratando de convencerse a s mismo de que no era posible que sasuke le diera ese regalo. Ese d a llov a y mucho, naruto esta aburrido, y como no ten a que hacer se quedo acostado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana -no- se dijo a s mismo. Miro afuera, y sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo decidi salir.

Naruto saltaba de rama en rama en el espeso bosque, buscando distraerse de todo el asunto del regalo supuestamente de sasuke.  
Llego hasta un lago, se acerco y se sent en la orilla -aqu estas- dijo alguien detr s de el Naruto reconoci la voz y se levanto del susto- sasuke- dijo mirando al chico -te estaba buscando- dijo sasuke con su t pica forma de hablar - q...que quieres?- pregunto incomod ndose un poco Sasuke no dijo nada, se acerco lentamente al rubio, que se paralizo en su lugar, no pod a moverse, todo lo que pod a hacer era mirar como el ojinegro se acercaba demasiado a su rostro, tanto que pod a sentir su respiraci n chocar con la suya. Sasuke se acerco a sus labios, cerr los ojos, le dio un suave beso y le susurro un "te amo" en el o do. Naruto se sonrojo, no sab a c mo reaccionar ante tal confesi n, mucho menos viniendo de alguien como sasuke.  
sasuke no se inmuto, pero por dentro estaba algo triste, porque cre a no ser correspondido, se dio la vuelta y comenz a alejarse, esperaba que naruto lo detuviera, o que al menos lo siguiera, pero no lo hizo, as que regreso a su casa, pensando que hab a arruinado la amistad que tenia con el rubio.

Llego a su casa, entro y fue directo a su habitaci n, se sorprendi de ver a naruto sentado a los pies de la cama...esper ndolo. Sasuke lo miro confundido, el rubio se acerco, lo abrazo y le dio un profundo beso, sasuke estaba sorprendido, pero correspondi sin dudarlo, cuando naruto termino, no dijo nada y solo miro a sasuke un momento antes de irse por la ventana, el ojinegro no trato de detenerlo, se sent en su cama, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, giro su vista hacia la c moda junto a su cama, all vio una nota doblegada y la tomo, dec a;

sasuke, no s bien que es lo que sucede aun, pero me gustas, creo que me gustas, necesito tiempo para entender lo que me sucede, aun as ..Si siento algo por ti...aunque no quiera admitirlo.  
Naruto

Sasuke cerr la nota, el dejo en el lugar donde la encontr , sonri para s mismo y despu s de secarse, se fue a dormir...

...* se ve a un bosque, en un d a soleado, pero en esta ocasi n no era una versi n adulta de en la que ve a, sino que era el mismo el que estaba en el sue o; el ojinegro caminaba por un sendero hasta llegar a el lago donde hab a besado a naruto, se acerco y se sent en la orilla, donde naruto lo estaba esperando. Ninguno se dijo una palabra, solo se miraron tiernamente, se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron*...

Sasuke segu a dormido, no se despert esta vez, durmi toda la noche...con una sonrisa

Continuara?  



End file.
